fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Life
)|producer = Aaron Moon|camera = |time = 22-26 minutes|company = Creative Productions|channel = Fanfic Channel|format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV)|run = February 13, 2015|location = California, United States}} Secret Life is an original Fanfic Channel series. First announced on July 27, 2012, Secret Life was scheduled for premiere during the Summer of 2013. The series production, which started early July 2012, halted after a year of filming. The series was not premiered. On December 12, 2014, during the Fanfic Channel Upfront, it was announced that Secret Life has restarted its filming from the pilot episode with the same cast members, not including Denis Leary, Sasha Pieterse and Boo Boo Stewart, which was not included. Filming restarted on December 2, 2014. Fanfic Channel ordered 12 episodes for its premiere season, which is expected to premiere in the Spring of 2015, along with the Winter 2015 Lineup of shows. On January 26, 2015, Fanfic Channel announced that Secret Life will premiere on February 13, 2015. Premise A 17-year old high school student, Harvey Gilett, was living a normal teenage life until an accident with the school's football captain, Brian Stac, occurred. Harvey accidentally falls into a toxic waste tank, causing Harvey to have strange side effects, one of which he gains abilities that no other human can posses. When Brian and Vanessa, Harvey's crush, finds out, they try to help him out and not long after, they become best friends and a team, working together to protect their town from unexplained anomalies. Secret Life is set in Burbank, California. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters * Callan McAuliffe as Harvey Gilett, the 17-year old teenager whose life turns upside down after an accident gives him superhuman abilities. He develops a new ability each week (Each Episode). * Lucy Hale as Vanessa Parks, Harvey's long time school crush, who happens to be in a relationship with Brian Stac. Vanessa is daughter to a well-known scientist. * Alexander Ludwig as Brian Stac, the high school football captain who tries helping Harvey with his abilities to make up for the accident. Recurring Cast and Characters * Jake T. Austin as Nick Gilett, Harvey's younger cousin who lives with them. * Linden Ashby as Steve Gilett, Harvey's father who works as the town sheriff. * Julie Benz as Stacy Gilett, Harvey's mother who works as the town mayor's assistant. * India Eisley as Hayley McBee, Vanessa's neighbour and her childhood best friend. * Eugene Simon as Cory Burke, Brian's friend and a football player. * Genevieve Cortese as Rachel Fulton * Dominic Roque as Mike Pritchard Production Filming The series originally filmed in Vancouver, Canada, where most of the series took place around Abbotsford. The new production moved to California where the scenes are shot all around northern California. Casting The series' main cast remained the same when the series was reshot, although some of the recurring cast dropped out of the series, including Denis Leary, Sasha Pieterse and Boo Boo Stewart. Additional recurring cast will be announced throughout the course of the series. Category:Series Category:2015 Series